The Untold Story of Narcissa Black
by Siriusly Regulus
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy is always viewed as the cold and distant mother of Draco, but she wasn't always like that. in this story you see a side of Narcisssa that makes you wonder where her allegiances truly lie.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do i own any characters or plot lines associated with it. I do own a copy of all the books and think they are marvelous!

A door opens into a dark room with robes thrown everywhere. Gryffindor quiditch posters and pictures of her cousin fill her view. A tear streaks down Cissy's face. Her solace from this madness had run away to god knows where. She hoped and prayed he had run and had not been taken. Maybe she'd see him next year. Maybe he'd go back to Hogwarts. Yes he must come back. She'll sneak into the dorms and see him. Oh but how long a time until she goes to King Cross Station. She remembered going there as a young girl with Serious. Maybe she'd see him again….

Part 1

I shivered in the cold streets of London and quickly said a spell under my breathe. The way the house appeared from the other houses always amazed me. I smile and confidently walk up the stairs and open the door. I stride in, my head held high with a smirk on my face. I ignore my god awful aunt and run up the stairs. I walk around the corner and open the door.

"Well well well look who's come to visit me. Cissy wipe that look of your face you look mental."

I begin to laugh but then I stop realizing how rude he is being.

"If you keep up with that before you know you'll fit in with the Gryffindor's"

Now that got to him. He jumped up and gave me and angry look.

"I'd never fit in with those mud bloods." then he smiles that sly smile of his. "now what's this I hear about you and that Snape boy, hmmm? He shouldn't even be a Slytherin! I mean for god's sake he friends with that filthy mud blood Lilly Evans"

"don't you talk about Severus like that! He is as much of a Slytheryn as we are."

Now that just made him angrier

"Are you mad! The boy is a half-blood! Slytheryns name shouldn't be tarnished with trash like him in the first place".

I knew he was finished because he sat back down. I sharply turn around and sayt over my shoulder "your right Regulus, maybe he should just leave Hogwarts and never come back."

Wow, I thought. I've never lied to him before. He always seemed to catch me right before i could talk but I liked the feeling of deception. It felt natural. I was in a good mood, so I walked across the hall and yanked the door.

"Bloody hell!" I mutter under my breathe as I practically walk into the door.

The door is locked!

"Alohamora"

Still nothing. Ugh must be that good for nothing making more trouble. I knock on the door. A gruff voice shouting through the door.

"what the hell do you want Reg? cant you tell Im busy"

I've never heard my cousin so angry.

I quickly mutter" Serious it's me"

I can hear the regret in his voice as he tells me to come in. he quickly apologizes and says he thought it was his brother, which of course I knew.

"what's wrong? I've never seen you so upset."

"Narcissa I never talk to you and you don't know who I am! I've practically disowned after the news of what I have become has reached home!"

He acted as if he had some horrible disease or a problem but being a Gryffindor is none of that and I told him so.

"I don't understand why they treat you so horribly. I mean sure you're a Gryffindor but your not on their side. Mr. Riddle says that…"

I could see it in his eyes at that very moment. They changed him. We were no longer on the same side. But does that make us enemies? Of course not, we are blood and blood is thicker than any tiff we could get into. And then I thought of Andromeda. How Mother called her a filthy traitor and Father never talked to her. She was practically disowned, not even coming down for dinner. Bellatrix was father's favorite. Because she was the beautiful one, Mr. Riddle liked her best and she was very popular At Hogwarts's all the Slytherin girls wanted to be her and all the boys wanted to date her. But one in particular tried the hardest. A boy by the name of Lucius Malfoy. That charmer had Bella in the palm of his hands. Bella was utterly hopeless around him. Oh how jealous I was! Lucius was just so popular and so handsome. His charm and his wit made every girl swoon when he was near.

Serious cleared his throat and I look up realizing how far into my own thoughts I had gone.

"You seem distracted, Cissy"

"I just….i don't understand why you chose them. At least we are fighting for something, they are just….i don't know what they're doing but Mr. Riddle told me it's bad."  
>"The sooner you realize that Mr. Riddle is lying to you the sooner you'll realize that I'm the good guy."<p>

I can't believe Serious right now! How could he say such a thing. Defiling Mr. Riddle in such a way will not go unpunished.

I hold my chin up high and scoff and say "Serious, this is the tradition of the Black family, and if you deny us, I can assure you the punishment will be steep."

I walk over to the Gryffindor poster on the wall and try to rip it down. Darn him and his spells! He had charmed it to stay there. I turn around and I lean over right into his face.

"Blood traitor!"

I quickly backed up and was afraid of what Serious might do. He was such a mystery to me. So I looked into his eyes feeling a boost of confidence, and what pray tell do I see? Serious chuckling. I look at him with a puzzled expression, which made him laugh even harder.

"Narcissa, you are fighting this fight but do you not even know what you stand for? Come closer and let me tell you. I have chosen my side, while yours was inherited and taught to you. When that sorting hat was on my head I was praying and wishing to be a Slytherin. But do you know why I am a Gryffindor? The hat spoke to me inside my head and told me that he could see my destiny. He said that if I went to Slytherine, I would live the life chosen for me, but if I went to Gryffindor I would live the life that I chose to live. So I picked the obvious choice."

I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Serious you're so stupid! Do you realize how much danger you could be in! You know that Mr. Riddle…."

But he interrupted.

"Cissy, play my game. But you must play by my rules. So listen and I'll give you the choice you never gave yourself."

Confused, I nodded.

"Mr. Riddle has told you lies. No one knows why some are chosen as wizards and some are born muggles. Even the Black's have squibs in the family, of course they are well hidden if not dead. Anyway, Slytheryn is not all bad, but what many of the boys in that house don't understand is equality. Look at that Snape kid, he is a Slytheryn and a fine one. He excels at potions and deffence against the dark arts. But with his smarts and talent, the death eaters and the Slytheryns push him aside because he is half-blood. In Gryffindor, we have muggle borns and half bloods and no one cares. We judge people not based on their backround, but what they have done and what kind of person they are. Like me. The Black family is filled with horrid people and those helping Mr. Riddle rise. But do my friends judge me? No, of course they don't! now take that smug look of your face and talk to me Narcissa."

"Please Serious, if you were in Slytheryn you'd be happy. I mean you wouldn't have that idiot Potter boy of yours traipsing around the school acting like complete fools."

This enraged my cousin.

"Don't you dare talk about James like that! He is my best friend Cissy! Who's your best friend? Bellatrix? I see the way she looks at you. She despises you! And you can forget Andromeda! She may still be better off than me in Slytheryn but your father still cant get over that Ted fellow she's dating, who by the way is a wonderful wizard! And your only a first year! Why are you befriending your 5th and 7th year sisters? Please get your self out of this and choose my side! Choose me over them, lilly.

I stared at him, shocked.

"Lilly? Isn't that the name of that mud blood that Snape likes? The same Lilly Evans that is dating James? Why did you call me her name?"

"Get out Narcissa."

I cringe as I walk out the door.

I look over my shoulder and give him the same sly smile Regulus has, saying, "you never really where a Black. You just don't belong."

I saunter out of the room and the door slams behind me. I smirk as I walk down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door into the cold streets of London.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

Part 2

The rickety sounds of the trains fill my dreams as I drift in and out of my solace from what fills my life, I dream of the rants of that madman that is my cousin. I've been raised by a family of pureblood and prejudice. I've been raised in the world free from mud bloods and muggles. I wake up to see a figure in the shadow leering at me. I jump in fear until I realize who it was.

"Narcissa, don't you know it's dangerous to be all alone in a compartment? Bad people are on this train…."

Of course I knew who he was talking about.

"th eonly danger to me is you, Malfoy."

He chuckled at the thought, but I wasn't kidding. Lucius made me so uncomfortable, his charms did not affect me.

"well I don't want to see you with those Gryffindor boys. Your sister is already in a heap of trouble for that. And don't even get me started about Serious."

I stare down Lucius and I could just tell he knew I wanted him gone. So he sat down on the bench across from me.

"Lucius, shouldn't you be accompanying Bellatrix? She is quite fond of you, if my memeory is correct."

"ive grown tired of her. She is too old for me . Too serious. Speaking of your ill-bred cousins, I heard that Potter friend of his is causing trouble. Are you any part of that."

I couldn't reveal my secret to anyone, let alone this monster.

"now you really have gone mad. You know I am too proud to run around with those kinds if wizards, if they are even that. You should know better, Lucius, I would advise against accusing a family more noble and purer than yours to produce children fond of those whose loyalties stray from Mr. Riddle."

"You claim such proud heritage and yet you do not even know the man you claim to have your loyalties with. There is no Mr. Riddle anymore and if he ehars you cal him that, you will be in trouble that is unimaginable. He is the Dark Lord and you must refer to him as such. The name Riddle has lost it's respect and dignity, so the Dark Lord has taken another name, Voldemort."

The way he said it made shivers go up my spine and it felt as if all the warmth was sucked out of the compartment. I look over at Lucius and I see the dark smirk on his face. It made me sick to my stomach.

"I do think it best that you find Bella before she comes to find you."

"I shall do whatever I please, Narcissa. And it pleases me to stay in your compartment and have a little chat with you."

Oh how he got on my nerves! What did he, a seventh year, want with a little third year like me? Then I looked over at him and saw something quite peuliar. I hadn't thought him handsome or in any way attractive in quite some time, but I saw a glimmer in those icy eyes and the beauty of his pale blonde hair shone brilliantly making him look like a god. No! I musn't think of things like this. I must remember what Serious told me. About the monster Lucius really is and what he was fighting for. But I ket falling under the spell of that gorgeous man. He was now looking down at the flor for whatever reason, so I looked at him closer. The charm he possesed followed him wherever you went and his grace was astounding. And then he suddenly looked up and saw my stare and he bluhed. He blushed! I didn't understand ut I didn't get a chance to figure it out because a shrill cry came from farther down the trolley.

"Lucius? Lucius?"

We both knew who that was. He soon bolted from his seat and was out in the hall calling to Bella and her shrill voice drilled him over what kept him from finding her. I chuckled as he made up some excus but I wondered. I wondered why he would lie about talking to me? I mean sure, it wouldn't have caused Bella to love him more, but I was her favorite sister. And another matter is what would Lucius have to hide about meeting me? Eh would never cheat on Bella, let alone with me. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and what I saw shocked me. My hair had grown long and sleek over the summer and it was almost the same blonde as Lucius's. My face had grown onto my prominnt cheeks and slightly upturned nose and my lips looked like Bella's did when she pouted. I was beautiful, in a sad sort of way. I smiled and the sudden beauty vanished. I looked awkward and the smile looked forced. I threw the mirror down and just sat there thinking of what had just happened.


End file.
